Umm, what happens when dreams go way to far.
by Twit
Summary: Cassie and a girl have their brainwaves switched, Elly's Cassie, & Cassies Elly!


DC Commit  
Korine Ryuen  
  
I used to be a normal College student, got up, took my car, got to school, learned, grabbed my car and got home. Nothing really big ever happened to me, 'cept one thing that I'm keeping a secret.  
Now as I was saying, I was nineteen when it happened, it was a V-day dance at Tom Bradley's and I had Nick H. taking me to it. I started to enjoy myself till there was a strange feeling in my head. I think I blacked out, that's all I know.   
********  
I woke up, I felt the sun against my skin and cringed away under the blanket and tried to fall back to sleep. Wait a sec, the sun was on my skin? That woke me up, the shades are always drawn in my room, I'm fair skinned and live in the desert, not a good mix.  
I sat up and looked at the room I was in, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, this wasn't my room. After thoroughly being disgusted at the condition of it, I opened the closet. And noticed my hand.  
The hand attached to my arm had long nails, I don't. I've chewed on mine since I was five because of nervous habit. I studied the hand and looked around the room, where the hell is a mirror when you need one?!?! I started digging through the loads of clothes.  
After giving up the search I opened the closet and found mostly never worn clothes, the clothes on the ground were the ones being worn most often. Kinda like my room.  
I found a pair of flare jeans that looked like they'd never been worn and put them on, they were pretty snug away the waist but I'd deal with it. Picking up a white T-shit and sweater I put them on and opened the door to a house I'd never seen before.  
I kept upstairs and opened doors trying to find the bathroom, third door on the left. I opened the door and closed it after I was in and looked into the mirror...  
And nearly screamed, that girl in the mirror wasn't me. She had blond hair and tanner skin. I reached out and touched the glass and fell onto my knees in shock, no wonder my hand was different, so was the rest of my. I stood up; sitting here in shock wasn't helping so I'd better think this situation through.  
I'm asleep, that's IT! I'm asleep and stuck in some funky dream! I smiled and pinched my hand and yelped, it hurt! Owwwwww! I kept quiet and scowled at my reflection; 'I hate you.'  
'I hate you too, what are you doing here?!' her subconcess yelled at me, it wasn't the real her but it was her mind.  
OK you, I don't like you, you don't like me. But if we're gonna get through this alive and happy we're gonna need to get a few things through. I said and closed my eyes and pictured me, and pictured her. I was about to tell her off when a knock came to the door.   
I cleared my throat and said, "Yes?"   
"Hun, your friends are here to see you, don't keep them waiting." Came a woman's voice and I cringed at the word 'Hun'. God I hate it when people call me that, and hear her walk away. I sigh and pulled a brush out of the drawer a combed the blond hair back.  
I opened the door and head down and am surprised to see three boys and a girl made of smokish stuff, 'Easy, they're Young Justice team members like you, Cassie.' Came the mind voice and I smile at them, "Um, hey guys! I woulda been down sooner but I kinda slept in..." I said and they smiled, well most of 'em.  
A guy with black hair and sunglasses gave me the look, "Honestly Cass, you sleep way to much." He said and I got the seeping sensation that I wanted to hurt him.  
Robin, call him Rob. "Well, Rob, Unlike you, I get beauty sleep." Is hot back and everyone kinda stared at me, Are you insane?! He's the leader, don't back talk him! 'Fine, fine, sheesh.' "Um...Sorry, I guess I stayed up a little to late."   
A boy with brownish long hair started laughing at my joke and did all sorts of laughing posses and I put my hands behind my head and gave a nervous chuckle.  
"Bart! It's not that funny!" Rob yelled at him and the last boy finally started laughing and Rod steamed, "Kon, Shut the heck up!" He hissed at him and I had a feeling I'd done a boo-boo.  
Sighing I did a stress reducer, "Pelo, me duelen el stomacho y cab..." I was met with blank stairs, Cassie doesn't know Spanish! You idiot! I've had enough, "Look, I don't feel to good, I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna stay home and go back to bed. Sorry to hurt your feelings Tim." I said and stopped, 'Tim? His names Rob!' I turned back and he was staring at me, I gave an agitated noise and headed back up stairs.  
I heard them walking and heard two come up the stairs, "Cass? Come on, where are you?" Sighing again I talked to Mind 'All right, what do I do? And how did Tim come out of my mouth instead of Rob?' She huffed, Your asking me? No idea about the Tim thing but now you have to go back to where you came from. Open the window and fly out.  
'FLY?!?! I can't fly!' I thought and Mind grew impatient, Yes you can, here. Suddenly I was floating and I watched in awe. Now you try, just concentrate on floating. 'If you say so.' After she let go I dropped and nearly hit the floor but stopped just in time and floated back up and opened the window just as someone opened the door.  
I flew in the freedom of the sky, "Where am I anyway?" I said and mind smiled You're here, where do you want to go? "Tahoe, Nevada. I need to see my dad."  
*********  
By the time we got there it was getting near five and looked like it was gonna snow, You have the strangest weather, "Yep, snows one minute, sunny the next." I said landing down on the driveway and heard the dogs bark.  
"Home, sweet home." I said and went to our red door. I heard yelling from inside I pushed the door open and came inside to find it messed up more than usual and heard myself yelling at my dad. I ran in and found them in the TV room and gasped.  
She was me, I grew angry, "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled and they both looked at me and she came towards me.  
"I want my body back!" She yelled and I pushed her back and she flew into a wall.  
"You aint the only one! I flew here. I want my body and my mind back," I said and turned to my confused dad, "Hay pops, guess you don't recognize me huh?" I asked and dawning comprehension came over his face.  
A knock came to the door and we all turned, I helped Cassie up, " Sorry gal, didn't mean to hit you that hard." I apologized and she raised her hand.  
"It was my fault, I shouldn't have acted like that." Dad opened the door and in came Young Justice and they looked at us, "Guys!" Cassie yelled and I let her go and she ran to them, they backed off.  
"That's Cassie, I'm Elly, something's happened." I said as they watched us and then gave Cassie a hug, I backed away and into my father's arms, "Hay dad, blond a good look on me or what?" He started to cry a little and I hugged him. "Where's Chris and Bobby?" I asked curious about my two missing brothers.  
"Martinmouses, went there early so I could try to talk to her." He said indicating the crying girl with the others. I stepped closer hesitantly and touched Cassie's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, for what its worth, I don't really know what's happening but it looks like its got our brain waves switched. I don't know if they have a cure for this and I don't know where there might be one but I'm just letting you know, if there's anyway to go back I'm willing to find it." I said and all their faces are in grim understanding.  
Barts head perked up, "WecouldgotoSTARlabs!!!" She said and it took a sec to understand.  
"What's S.T.A.R. labs?" I asked and they looked at each other, "Come on! It might be a long shot but it might work!" Rob said and they ran off and I stood there watching them go and then Bart came back.  
"Aren't you coming?" He asked, I nodded and looked at my dad, "Yeah, you can bring him, just hurry!" He said and I lead dad away and was amazed when I saw this huge machine and stared for a sec, Kon smiled a cocky smile and ran a hand over it and it VOOMED, I stepped back and his face turned from cocky to concerned.  
"Hay, you OK?" He asked stepping close and I gulped a little and nodded, 'Yeah, I'm terrified but I'm OK, damn I feel like such an idiot.' I scolded myself and he smiled.  
He picked my dad up and flew up and dad nearly fainted, I floated up and sat next to dad, "Soooooooooo...where's S.T.A.R. labs?" I asked and away we went.  
********   
I hate doctors, that's all I'm gonna say bout that. Cassie's mom had been called and she was only now arriving. When she saw me she rushed over but I held my hands up, " I'm not Cassie, she's over there." I said pointing towards my body and the others.  
She gave me one of those 'What have you done to my baby' looks, I shrugged and sat in the stiff hospital chair and stretched as the doctor came out and beckoned us in, "I'm Sarah, what's the problem?" She asked as she asked the patients to sit on the beds, Me and Cassie.  
"Oh, nothing much, just twisted brain waves, I'm stuck in Cassie's body while she's trapped in mine." I said sarcastically and whined while falling on my back.  
Cassie shot me a look, "Don't be so sarcastic, if everything goes well we'll never see each other again." She said and I instantly acted like I was at a party with streamers. "I hate you."  
"I'm not a particular fan of yours either." I said and huffed at her, we'd become not so very good acquaintances and were taking pit shots at each other.  
Sarah sweat dropped and said, "Well, I've never had this happen before." She said and I flew to my knees, "But you can change us back, right? Please o' please say you can change us back?" I cried into her white lab coat. She sweat dropped more and Cassie hit me over the head with her fist.  
"You Dumb ass! This isn't an anime!" She yelled and I stood up and everyone face faulted, "This is my story and if its an anime or not its my choice!" I yell and then I snap out of my train of thought as I realize I've been daydreaming a little and am still seated on the table.  
"-not change it. It's a space time thing, medical science cant solve it, try some of the JLA or JSA, they're super hero's with powers, it might help." She said and we left discouraged. She motioned me closer though, "I did find something strange about how you've affected Wonder Girls body though,"   
"Sastemach Ocoplasma, yeah, I know. I've had it since I was little, don't bring it up." I said and walked back to the group.  
I sighed and walk next to Kon, "Well, I've been blond once before, this feels so strange." I say and look up at him, "How old are you anyway?" He stops and I feel like I've hit a nerve, "Not that you have to tell me or anything, it's really none of my business." I say to apologize and he keeps walking.  
"16." I look at him, "I'm perpetually sixteen for the rest of my life." He said and I look up at him and pat his arm.   
"Look at it this way, You'll be chick magnet for the rest of it! And that's a long time." I said trying to lighten his mood and failing miserably.   
"If it's any consolation, I'm turning nineteen in a month and look only thirteen. The doctors said it was a birth defect, and that I'll probably outlive everyone else." I said and he looked at me, "On average I should live to be about 235 before I actually die of old age and I wont look any different from when I am twenty-two." I said and he looked towards Cassie, "It's a decease of the soul, as the doc said. She doesn't have it but I still do." I said and laughed, "Cursed every way I go, I guess."  
He smiled down at me, and good golly what a smile.   
"I should get my dad and I home." I gulped and walked to my dad, "Umm, you wouldn't happen to have a car, would you?"   
"Wait! What are we gonna do about our condition? I don't want to go back to your house, and I dought you want to go to mine. What'll we do about school?" Cassie asked and I thought.  
"Can you pull off a English accent?" I asked, she gave a slight nod, "Well, till this is fixed your and exchange student and stay with Helena." I grinned and she nodded. Robin had already left with the 'Supercyle' And Impulse ran home. Kon, Cassie, and I were the only ones left.  
"Now how're we gonna get home?" Dad asked and I perked.  
"I can fly us! I'm strong and I can fly, it should be a piece of cake!" I said picking him up but Kon took him off, "What'd you do that for, I could fly him!" I said and he smirked.  
"I don't deny it, but you got those powers this morning and I dought you know how to use them all yet, better safe than sorry." He said and I fumed.  
*******   
We arrived at home at about three in the morning, pretty good since we left S.T.A.R. labs at 2:18. My dads a nice guy so he decided that since Kon was being so nice that he could sleep in the attick, I settled down in my bed that felt smaller.  
"Great, I'm 15, not again!" I moan and curl into a little ball and was almost asleep when a gentle knock came to my porch door, I sat up and rub my eyes before I walk to the window door and open it to find Kon about to fly back up to the guest house.   
"Hay, what's up?" I asked stepping out onto the verandah and put my hand on his shoulder, he turned back and blushed at my PJ's, Victoria's Secret aint no secret any more. ^_~!   
He gulped and noticed that it was beginning to snow, "I think we'd better head back inside." He said.  
"You call this could, T-shirt weather, but OK." I said and we walked in and sat on my bed, "Hello, how're you?" I ask and he smiles that really cute smile of his and I smiled back.  
"I'm good, the guest house's heater went out and I wondered if I could sleep here." Boy, he don't beat around the bush on these things do he? I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.  
"Abstinence is the best quality, you know." I said and he blushed a deep crimson (Abstinence-not having sex.) J, "Sure though, as long as you don't try anything I'll keep you warm." I said and layd back on my bed and pulled him down and leanned on his chest.   
Somehow the blanket was pulled on top of us and he wrapped an arm around me as we both slowly began to dose off.  
*******   
The next morning I woke up and got ready for school, (College for the dummies out there that don't know that nineteen usually means College.) and frowned at my blond hair. I put some of my little brothers' vampire makeup on, it came close to my real color and grabbed one of his wigs and brushed it and put it on, dark ebony.   
I smiled at my reflection and added a little lipstick and noticed the height thing, say I had on plat form shoes.  
I walk back into my bedroom and gently brush a few strands of dark hair out of his face, he smiles in his sleep and leans against my hand a little enjoying the feel.  
I grabbed my bag and put it against my back as I slowly walked out of the room and my purse, I headed out to my car and started it and drove the hour drive to UNR. I went past the new buildings and park to Student Parking, went to the medical wing and started for class.  
I waved at my friend Jocelyn, "Hay Jo, Que. pass?" I asked and she smiled.  
"Nothing really, you should have been at the party last night, a lot of people got wasted and all but over all it was a great party." She said taking a drag of her cigarette and stepped on it.  
"Is that so? I kinda had my own party all day yesterday." I sighed and she looked at me in shock.  
"You didn't, you didn't do it, did you?" She asked and I reeled back.  
"No way, he didn't do anything, though I think he wanted to, all that happened was he fell asleep in my bed, that's it!" I laughed and we walked to class and passed Cory in the hall.  
"Hay baby," He said pushing me against the lockers and putting an arm around me, "Where ya been? Haven't seen you since Fri-day." He said licking my mouth, I saw red and pushed him and he flew across the hall and I picked him up and put against the wall.  
"Stay away, or I'll kill you." I said and dropped him and headed back to class and had Joc walking with me.  
"Omigawd, how did you do that?" She asked and I gave her a secretive smile, "Now that I think about it, you seem different. Your voice is different and you seem a bit tanner. What did you do?" I sighed.  
I looked at her, "The doc prescribed some new medicine against youth and I think it's beginning to work." She laughed and picked me up and spun me around.  
*******   
I got out of school and headed to my job, salesclerk at Borders Books and I smiled and walked in, "Hay Mindy," I called to the Goth who shard shift with me, I got behind the counter and started clerking.  
"Hay girl, thought you wouldn't be here today." She said and smiled at a kid who coward behind his mother and I gave her a look and smiled at the boy who still looked scared but smiled back.  
"Yeah, tough weekend, wanna go get a coffee at break?" I asked and handed the woman her books and took her money and waved bye to her son.  
Mindy sighed, "You really shouldn't eat that stuff, it'll stun your growth," She said and instantly cringed, I just sighed and flicked her shoulder holding back the strength Cassie's body had.   
"Can't hurt me more than Youth has, 'sides, who wants to be tall when you can be short?" I asked, "So you want to or not?" I ask and she nod's.   
Brake hits and we go and grab a cup of coffee when I notice something, a young man has walked in and I know him, "Hang on a sec Min," I said and jogged over to Kon. He didn't notice me so I hug him from behind and he jumped and turned around to look at me.   
Kon smiled once he recognized me and hugged me back, "Hay, what up with the mop top and paleness?" He asked and I led him to the table.  
"I'm usually this pail, and I didn't think people would recognize me if I didn't have the hair." I said and sat him down, "Kon, meet my shift buddy Mindy. Mindy, this is Kon, he stayed with us for a little while." She whistled and elbowed me in the side.  
"To bad he isn't my type." She said and I laughed, Kon looked confused.  
"Kon, Mindy's a person wholooks at both sides of the picture but more on one side than on the other." I said and he still looked confused, "Ummm... Mindy?" She nodded and I gulped, "Mindy likes chasing girls Kon, just like you." At that he understood and blushed.   
"Awwww...Elly, you got yourself a doll here." She said and Kon coughed and I patted his back.  
"So, what brings you here?" I asked and he looked like he just remembered something.  
"Rob and the others are waiting for you, I didn't know where you went to school so I asked your dad where you work." He said and I sighed and cringed at the same time.  
"Hay Min-"   
She held her hands up in surrender, "I know, I know, Family emergency, should give you two or three days off." She said and downed the rest of her drink and stood. "And who's Rob?" She asked and I sighed.  
We walked out to the back and I put my wig and stuff and put it in my locker and we walked into the alley and he grabbed my waist and flew. I scowled and yelled, "I can fly too, you know!" He grinned and just kept flying, I surrendered and just leaned against him like I saw Lois Lane do on TV with Superman. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, is that a shot gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?  
We arrived at the historical JLA headquarters and he set me down, I shook my head to get the ear popping to stop and walked with him to the main entrance,"Hay Kon, what are we doing here?" I ask and he pushes the door open and the YJ and JLA greet us. "Forget I asked."  
"Welcome Superboy, and Mss. Ramsayer." Superman greets.  
I'm awed, yeah, but I never fall for the 'I'm so much bigger than you, act like a stupid fan girl' thing, I quirked and eyebrow. "You always looked bigger on TV." I said and quite a few start to laugh and I smile at him, "But size needn't matter, pleasure to meet you 'Supes." I said.  
"I'm gonna love working with you, aren't I?" HE asked and I smile at him under blond bangs.  
I wave at Cassie, she walks over and says in an English accent, "I can't stop, thanks a load Elly." I smile and pat her on the back, "'Least you didn't give me a Hungarian."  
"To right, old bean. Or Scottish, now there's a bother." I said copying her, she laughed and we headed into the main conference room.  
Everyone sits down in seats and there's only one left, next to Red Tornado. "Hay, 'bot, mind if I sit here?" He shakes his head no and I sit down and looked to the head where 'Supes is sitting.   
He clears his throat for attention, "Most of you know why we're here, for those of you who don't this is why: Two nights ago a strange accurance accured, Wonder Girl and..." He didn't want to call me by my name so I thought up one, "Renegade!" "Renegade's brain waves were switched, so in essence the minds have changed bodies.   
"They went to S.T.A.R. labs and still couldn't find a way to change it back, they have asked up for our help and we don't want to disappoint them." Everyone clapped and I yawned, but clapped too.  
After that it was test after test, owe, if I said I hated doctors, then I take it back. I H-A-T-E it when Super Hero's play doctor. I'm never going to a super hero for help about physical stuff ever again. !^O^! I kinda lost track of time and soon enough it was two in the morning, yawning I had them hold off the tests for a minute so I could call and tell them that I'd be OK and that I was sleeping here tonight.  
After checking in with my dad they halted testing and let all of us catch some Zzzzz's.  
*********  
When I woke up I was the first besides Bart who was playing a game and I looked over his shoulder at a game of tetris.  
An hour later the others had begun to wake up and they went to the JLA kitchen and saw that the people that lived here were already eating a buffet style breakfast and I just kept on eating. I have no idea where all that food went, but once I ate it I didn't get fat or anything.  
As promised, tests started up again and they called Sarah from S.T.A.R. labs and she looked over the data, she brought up my, Umm..., condition to the rest of them. Kon had been the only one there that I had told and now they watched me with fascination.  
I sighed and then Sarah yelped and looked at the data, "That's IT!" She laughed and for an hour she went over data, I grabbed a coke and watched and lay my head on Kons shoulder and I dosed for a few minutes. I was awakened when someone shook me.   
"Ten more minutes, mom, the little blue dragons dance and drink tea while butterflies play in the dew." I mumbled and when I looked up they were staring at me funny, "Oh, come on! No one read, tree million non-sensible poems?" They gave me blank stares, "Apparently not."   
Sarah raised some print out, "I think I have the solution!" Whoopee, that's all I want. I was just beginning to enjoy this too.  
*******  
An hour later I was strapped to a huge contraption and Cassie was strapped to one across from me, "Hay Cass?" I heard her grunt in response, "I enjoyed meeting you guys, it was fun. Hope that this works." I thought that I was beginning to get scared.  
I hate to admit it, but I actually enjoyed being Wonder Girl, even if it was only for a day. I sighed, no regrets, can't live life if you've got regrets.  
All of the YJ and JLA were behind a glass panel, no need to be careless and all, and were watching us. I looked over and smiled, I had no regrets about meeting SB, not one.   
Sarah stepped foreword and told us what might happen, what to expect. I gulped when she mentioned the pain but decided that it was either that or live as Cassie. Not that it'd be bad or anything, she's got a pretty sweet life and all, but I think that I want to be Elly Ramsayer, not Cassie.  
When she turned on the switch, nothing really happened, it started to tingle but that was it, then a throb in the head, then it started to hurt. And I began to grow angered and it started to HURT.  
I heard someone screaming, it took me a second before a realized that it was me. I tore at my bonds but it didn't help, they're Super Girl proof. I heard someone else screaming and it took me a sec before I realized that it was Cassie, all the way across the room and I could still hear it over my scream.  
I think it's about then that I passed out.  
*******  
I woke up sometime later, I didn't really remember much, a lot of stuff was pretty blurry so I tried to sit up but found that I couldn't. I blinked my eyes and saw that I was strapped down onto another table with a white sheet up to my armpits and felt something warm on my hand.  
I looked and saw that Kon was holding it, he had fallen asleep and had his head rested on the bed. I smiled at him and gripped his hand.  
He woke up and smiled, "'Morning." He said and stretched and I saw those spectacular pecks flex and sighed, can't do much when you're tied down, I guess and sighed.  
Sarah came in and smiled at us, "I take it you slept well?" She asked and I nodded, she put down a clipboard and sat at the edge of my bed and started undoing the straps, "You screamed yourself pretty hoarse, we had to put medicine down both of your throats."  
"Is Cassie OK?" I asked and tucked the sheet around me and put my legs over the edge.  
"Cassie's fine, she has that Wonder Girl healing thing about her, she'll be fine in a couple of days." She said and pushed me back into bed, "You, on the other hand, are a normal human. You'll take up to a week to heal." She said and I gave her a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm fine, all I need are some clothes and I'll be out of your hair." I said and sat up again and she and Kon both pushed me down, "Oh great, everyones against me, I knew it." I mumbeled and settled into the bed and crossed my arms.  
A WEEK LATER,  
  
I smiled as Kon began to fly me home, he held me like a china doll that would break and I held his neck and dozzed as we arived at my house.   
"Kon?" I asked and he nodded, "I really enjoyed meeting you, I'd like to see you again? But if it's to much of a hassle I'll understand." I said and he bent down and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own most of theses dudes and dudets, don't sue 'cuz I said that I don't, Oh yeah, I rock and not a lot of other people who can compete with my ego, give me a brake.  
Read and review: Korine Ryuen  



End file.
